pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Wands
See also: Shattered Mage, Shattered Cursed Wand Effects __TOC__ In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, wands have been changed to be identified on sight due to each wand having a unique sprite, but the number of charges are no longer auto-identified when they've all been expended. The wand will still identify itself after a sufficient amount of use. Wand Recharge Rate Wand recharge rates have been adjusted to scale based on how many charges are missing, recharging faster the more charges need to regained. Offensive Wands The most common wands, these wands almost exclusively just deal damage. Magic Missile : Modified Wand of Magic Missile * Damage Scaling: +1/+2 * Battlemage melee effect: Recharge ** This wand is most useful when it's imbued into the Battlemage's staff (which it initially is). While not a powerhouse itself, the additional effect from melee places a recharge buff, recharging all the wands in the Battlemage's possession. ** However, the Battlemage would likely be better off with a different, more powerful wand. Lightning : Modified Wand of Lightning This wand sends powerful lightning arcing through whatever it is shot at, dealing |at +0}}. This electricity can bounce between many nearby foes, spreading damage between them. The lightning and damage spread much more effectively in water. If you're too close, you may get shocked as well!}} When the initial target is standing on land, all mobs in a 3x3 radius from a mob struck by the chain (including the original target) to the target struck are also dealt damage; however, they will all take reduced damage. When the initial target is standing in water, however, it will spread to enemies within a 5x5 radius to an enemy in the chain (including the first) and deal full damage to all of them. * Damage Scaling: +1/+5 ** This gives the Wand of Lightning the most raw, straightforward damage of all wands, especially when you take into account its base damage (5-10), which is the highest of all wands. * Battlemage melee effect: Shocking Disintegration : Modified Wand of Disintegration , and will also deal bonus damage for each enemy and wall it penetrates. }} * Damage Scaling: +1/+4 * This weapon's beam is only limited by its own maximum range of . For each enemy pierced and wall pierced by the beam, the wand will deal an extra +1/+4 damage to all enemies pierced. Walls pierced after the last enemy are not included in this. * Battlemage melee effect: Projecting enchantment (+1 reach) * Mind vision potions work extremely well with this wand due to the wand's ability to shoot through walls, especially when highly leveled. ** The Huntress pairs well with the Wand of Disintegration for the same reason. * Evil Eyes and the Dwarf King are resistant to this wand, causing them to only take half of the damage, so beware! Fireblast : Replaces Wand of Firebolt Damage Formula: (1 + level) to (5 + 3 * level), multiplied by 1.5(chargesused - 1) * Additional effect: Burning with Paralysis or Cripple on target ** 1 charge expended = Damage only ** 2 charges expended = Cripple (4 turns) ** 3 charges expended = Paralysis (4 turns) * Whenever the wand is cast, it will use up 30% of the charges, rounded up. * The spread of the wand can be a boon as well as a curse, allowing multiple targets to be hit, but also making it difficult to control around flammable tiles and objects. * The Wand of Fireblast has received a huge damage nerf. Even a full-powered shot has only 5/6 the max damage of a Wand of Firebolt, but uses up 4 charges to the 1 charge of Firebolt. ** The large potential damage loss is offset to some degree by the status effects imbued by Fireblast. ** The spread of the wand also allows it to hit multiple enemies, which improves its damage output. Corrosion : Replaces Wand of Poison * This wand spawns a cloud of Corrosive Gas for (TODO) turns * Cloud span formula: The cloud spans () to () tiles * Damage formula: level+1 damage per turn, dealing 1 increased damage per turn * Battlemage melee effect: Caustic Ooze * It can be used to create damaging clouds nearby enemies. * It can aggro enemies. * The user can be damaged as well. * The damage ends when the target leaves the cloud of corrosion, or it dissipates. Utility Wands In contrast to offensive wands, these wands are often lacking in damage and instead make up for it with their variety of uses. Damaging Utility Blast Wave : Replaces Wand of Telekinesis Unlike other magical bolts, the bolt from a Wand of Blast Wave will detonate at the targeted location, allowing the Hero/ine to control how and where a target is knocked back. The blast knocks back the character caught in the center of the blast tiles while dealing to damage to them. However, it will also affect everyone in a 3x3 radius of the blast, knocking them back +1}} tiles (rounded half up) away from the blast and dealing the regular amount of damage. It is important to remember that bosses take halved knockback, rounded down. * Battlemage melee effect: Replusion ** The knockback will push the enemy 3 tiles away from the blast. If the enemy hits a wall or door, it may be paralyzed briefly. The Hero/ine can be blasted back as well and take damage if it is used at point blank, but if the Hero/ine and the enemy don't have a wall behind them, it's a quick way to put six tiles between the Hero/ine and the enemy. * Much like the Wand of Telekinesis that it replaces, the Wand of Blast wave can earn one-hit-kills on chasm levels and areas with pits against non-flying enemies, at the cost of half the exp reward. * The blast can open doors and activate traps. Frost : Replaces Wand of Slowness * Damage Formula: (2 + level) to (8 + 5 * level) ** If target is chilled, damage is reduced by 7.5 for each turn of chill remaining, stacking multiplicatively. *** For example, if there are 5 turns of chill remaining, damage is reduced to 92.5 5 = ~68 . ** If target is frozen, damage is nullified. * Additional effect: Chill target * Battlemage melee effect: Freeze on target, requires at least 2-10 turns of chill to exist on the target to work. * The bolt from a Wand of Frost can freeze potions on the ground, or be used to freeze Mystery meat into Frozen carpaccio. Prismatic Light * Damage Scaling: +1/+3 * Against the following enemies, damage is increased by 30%. ** Fetid Rat ** Goo ** Skeleton ** Crazy Thief, Crazy Bandit ** Prison Guard ** Dwarf Warlock ** Dwarf Monk, Senior Monk ** Dwarf King, Dwarf Skeleton ** Succubus ** Evil Eye ** Scorpio, Acidic Scorpio ** Rotting Fist ** Burning Fist ** Yog * Battlemage melee effect: Cripples target for turns * Any tile within a radius of two tiles from the beam will have its true nature revealed, revealing traps and hidden doors as well as potentially showing undiscovered floor tiles on the other side of a wall and helping to reveal hidden rooms. * The blindness debuff is incredibly potent for many classes, allowing for a surprise attack, and also for effectively shutting down the frustrating and deadly ranged attacks of enemies. * Prismatic Light is a decent candidate for imbuing onto a Battlemage's staff due to its two useful debuffs, with the blindness debuff allowing the Battlemage to attack ranged enemies without fear of retaliation and the crippled debuff allowing him to gain some temporary spacing from melee-based enemies. However, it only cripples on hit, reducing synergy somewhat. Non-Damaging Utility Corruption This wand attempts to "corrupt" an enemy and turn it into an allied unit, succeeding if the power of the wand exceeds the enemy's ability to resist it. * Wand power = 2 + Level * Enemy resistance = )² ]}} Each minor debuff afflicting the target multiplies its resistance to corruption by , while each major debuff multiplies said resistance to by : If at this point the wand's power exceeds the enemy's modified resistance to corruption: * The enemy will be debuffed with the "corrupted" status, its HP will be fully restored, all debuffs barring Soul Mark will be removed from it, and it will drop its item if applicable. * The enemy will lose of their health every turn * It will act as an ally, attacking and getting attacked by enemies. This means that it will be able to have its health restored with Transfusion. * If the enemy is immune to corruption, they will instead be afflicted by Doom, which doubles all damage done against them. However, if the enemy successfully resists the wand, the wand will instead apply a debuff based upon how close it got; minor when it wasn't close, and major when it was. Regrowth : Modified Wand of Regrowth * The wand of regrowth no longer fires a bolt that places a blob of regrowth at the point of impact, but now spreads blobs of regrowth along a conic path, akin to the Wand of Fireblast. ** These blobs can soul mark. ** Enemies will be rooted by the blobs * Battlemage melee effect: Herbal healing * Regrowth now can randomly create plants as well as tall grass, and two plants can only be created by Regrowth... the Dewcatcher and the Seed Pod. * With each cast, the wand of regrowth will expend all its charges. The amount of grass/plants created depends on the total number of charges spent. * numbers greater than n*100% means n guaranteed plants, e.g. 210% = 2 plants w/10% chance for 3 plants Transfusion Battlemage melee effect: Charge the wand with life energy and then you can zap the wand without damaging yourself. * Damage Formula (Undead): % HP * Damage Formula (Self): 15% of Max HP * Enemies that aren't undead are charmed for turns. The player is also charmed for at least 75% of that duration. * Allies and charmed enemies are healed for % of their missing HP. * Short grass grows to tall grass. * Embers have a % chance of growing a random plant, growing tall grass otherwise. * Cursed items have a % chance of getting uncursed when zapped. History Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon